Charge air coolers are used to cool a stream of air that has been compressed by a turbocharger. When the air is compressed by the turbocharger, the air is heated and a pressure of the air is increased. However, it is desirable for the air entering the engine to be cooled after exiting the turbocharger because cooler air will have an increased density, thereby improving the efficiency of the engine. The cooling of the air may also eliminate the danger of pre-detonation of the air and a fuel prior to a timed spark ignition.
Most charge air coolers include an inlet tank that distributes the air stream through a plurality of heat exchange tubes. A second cooling fluid flows over the plurality of heat exchange tubes and removes heat from the air flowing therethrough. The air then exits the plurality of heat exchange tubes and enters an outlet tank. The outlet tank includes an outlet through which the air stream exits the charge air cooler before entering an intake region of the engine.
One problem associated with the charge air cooler is that water vapor included within the air stream may be caused to condense within the plurality of heat exchanger tubes when a temperature of the air stream is lowered. The resulting condensation may then flow through the outlet tank and be drawn into cylinders of the engine. The liquid water entering the cylinders of the engine may result in engine misfire and combustion issues that degrade the engine's performance. Additionally, the liquid water entering the cylinders of the engine may be particularly problematic when the motor vehicle having the charge air cooler experiences a sudden increase in the air flow rate through the charge air cooler, such as when the motor vehicle is first started or during other operational conditions. The sudden increase in air flow rate can cause a larger than normal quantity of the liquid water accumulated within the plurality of heat exchanger tubes to surge ahead in the form of a “slug” or “spike,” where such surges or spikes are particularly harmful to operation of the engine.
It would therefore be desirable to produce a condensation separator integrated into an outlet tank of a charge air cooler that militates against large quantities of liquid water from exiting the outlet tank.